Sangre
by Deletrix Katmai-Gokeon Redop
Summary: Sobrevivir es lo único que importa...
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos. Este fic es un crossover de Shaman King, Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, Saikano, Soul Reaver (aunque es de chocolate)y la vida real (unos amiguis y yo). Es una de mis/nuestras fumaderas que no tienen sentido, pero que esperamos que por lo menos alguien lea y/o aprecie. De antemano gracias si se toman la molestia de leerlo y (si es el caso) por sus reviews.**

**Atte.: Goke & Katmai**

**_Sangre_**

**_Por: Gokeon Redop & Katmai la droga_**

**(Idea drogada original por Gokeon Redop)**

Todo comienza el 20 de diciembre del año 2006, cuando la supercomputadora Xana despierta aburrida, con mal carácter. Su disco duro comienza a procesar millones de datos por segundo, cuando se le ocurre una idea. Vía satélite envía un mensaje a toda la humanidad. El mensaje es: "Estoy aburrida. Voy a hacer un Reality Show transmitiéndolo vía cadena internacional, por cuatro días a todas horas."

En ese momento, todas las televisiones del mundo dejaron de transmitir sus habituales programas. En la pantalla distorsionada se leía un mensaje: "Xanavisión".

Mientras tanto, Xana planeaba su futuro Reality. Comienza a buscar datos de todos los habitantes del mundo, para escoger cuidadosamente a cada uno de los que participarían en el programa. El primero en ser elegido fue un chico de Japón, de nombre Yoh Asakura y su compañera Anna Kyoyama. Igualmente de Japón, fueron elegidos otros dos chicos: Horo-Horo, del norte de ese país, y Tamao Tamamura, amiga de Yoh. La supercomputadora encontró unos datos curiosos sobre unos chicos de Tokio; al parecer se transformaban en mujeres, una especie de guerreras con superpoderes llamadas "Sailor Mulas", ah, no "Sailor Moon's". Eligió a los tres trasvestis y a otra chica que también era una Sailor: la Sailor Mercurio. Pasando a los datos de otro país, Francia, Xana encontró a cuatro jóvenes aptos para esta misión: Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama y Elisabeth Delmas. Introduciéndose a la base de datos del Pentágono estadounidense, Xana se apoderó de los datos de un arma muy poderosa llamada Chise. Los datos informan que el arma, camuflajeada de una niña inocente, tiene un novio llamado Shuji. Xana viaja hasta la documentación de Nosgoth, enterándose de un devorador de almas que anda suelto por ahí, un antiguo vampiro llamado Raziel. También lo elige para participar en su Reality. Después de esto, la supercomputadora se introdujo a los Archivos de la Nación Mexicana, y como no encontró nada ordenado, eligió al azar a nueve jóvenes mexicanos y a una Venezolana: Katmai, Goke, Korn-olio, Luz-cero, Raven, Jenny, Moisés, Mario Raúl, Mitzi y Génesis. Controlando mentalmente a unos militares, los manda a secuestrar a todos los chicos que ya eligió previamente, y a llevarlos al lugar donde se realizaría su programa: un bosque de España junto al mar.

Al día siguiente…

Estando ya todos reunidos y asustados, Xana comienza a transmitir el show.

- Buenos días, el día de hoy inauguramos nuestro nuevo Reality Show llamado "Sangre". A continuación les presentamos a los, voluntariamente a juro, concursantes de este programa, donde la supervivencia y la muerte lo son todo- en la pantalla de todas las televisiones del planeta apareció la imagen de unos 24 chicos de todas las edades, con apariencia de confusión y miedo, y un espectro que observaba a todos y a todo con los brazos cruzados sin importarle nada- Ellos son: Yoh Asakura y su compañera Anna Kyoyama de Japón, Horo-Horo y Tamao Tamamura de… bla bla bla- nombró a cada uno de ellos. A continuación, la supercomputadora se dirigió a sus invitados- Mis queridos concursantes, les voy a explicar de qué se trata esto. Ustedes están en un bosque de extensión limitada, con armamento igualmente limitado. Si salen del terreno de juego, El satélite los iluminará como advertencia; pero si insisten en continuar, los aniquilará al momento. El objetivo de esto será intentar sobrevivir durante cuatro días los ataques de sus compañeros, es decir, para sobrevivir tendrán que matar. El juego va a ser de esta forma:- todos los ahí presentes miraron hacia el frente y pusieron mucha atención- los mexicanos, excepto Mario Raúl y Mitzi, comienzan con armas…- se escuchó un abucheo de parte de los demás participantes- porque son más inútiles. Comenzarán a salir uno por uno a intervalos de tres minutos para que encuentren refugio. Cuando el último participante encuentre el suyo, el juego comienza. Hay algo importante: de aquí no salen a menos que estén muertos o sean el superviviente. Se comenzará con 10 Km. de bosque. Cada día que esto dure, el terreno de juego se reducirá en una parte específica. Se les avisará de esto con cuatro minutos de anticipación, periodo durante el cual tendrán que salir del terreno que se reducirá, o el satélite los destruirá. Habrá varios objetos de utilidad, como alimentos y botiquines, además de armas, que irán encontrando escondidos en el bosque. Cada noche les daré dos horas para que duerman… los que puedan. Al inicio y al término de ese lapso de tiempo sonará música de amargados, o bien del siglo pasado, indicando si ya pueden dormir o si ya no lo pueden hacer. El satélite rastrea los signos vitales y la ubicación de cada uno de cada uno, excepto los de Raziel pues él es de chocolate, pero tiene que seguir todas las reglas. Si al minuto cero del día 25 no hay un superviviente, entonces a los participantes que queden se les llevará a una arena donde pelearán cuerpo a cuerpo y a muerte durante diez minutos- todos quedaron anonadados. La supercomputadora se dirigió al público- Cada dos horas o cuando alguien muera, El satélite les proporcionará estadísticas del "juego", informándoles sobre el estado de salud de cada participante, así como de la muerte de alguno y en dónde fue asesinado. Por cierto, a cualquier civil o militar, no importa, que intente entrar al terreno de juego, le espera el mismo destino que a los participantes que intenten salir: El satélite. Gracias por su atención, y espero disfruten de este programa.


	2. Día 1

**Día 1**

En las pantallas de las televisoras de todo el mundo se ven a los participantes de "Sangre" poniéndose ropa camuflajeada. Xana comienza a nombrarlos uno a uno para que salgan al bosque donde permanecerán por cuatro días y elijan su escondite temporal.

El primer participante en salir, aunque sin ser nombrado, fue Raziel, pero como era de chocolate Xana no le dio importancia. La primera a la que nombró fue la participante Mitzi, que enojada reclama sus derechos, pero los militares poco pensantes, la arrojan fuera de la base. Korn-olio, al fondo de la habitación, hace una pregunta:

- ¿Qué vamos a ganar si sobrevivimos?

- Su libertad… y su vida- contesta Xana con burla.

El siguiente en salir de la base es Horo-Horo, luego Chise, y así sucesivamente van saliendo los participantes hasta el último, que es Odd.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_----------------Ubicación-------------Estado-------------Armas_**

**Raziel --------- **No encontrado --------- No identificado ----------- Nada

**Mitzi ------------ **Noroeste --------------- Vivo… creo -------------- Nada

**Horo-Horo ----- **Suroeste ------------------- Vivo -------------------- Nada

**Tamao ---------- **Suroeste ------------------- Vivo -------------------- Nada

**Katmai ------------- **Sur ---------------------- Vivo ------------------- Espada

**Moisés -------------- **Sur ---------------------- Vivo ------------------ Canicas

**Jenny ---------------- **Sur ---------------------- Vivo ------------------- Peine

**Goke ----------------- **Sur ---------------------- Vivo ----------------- Guadaña

**Korn-olio ------------ **Sur ---------------------- Vivo ----------------- Guitarra

**Luz-cero ------------- **Sur ---------------------- Vivo ------------------ Sables

**Sissi ----------------- **Centro -------------------- Vivo ------------------- Nada

**Raven --------------- **Norte --------------------- Vivo ------------------ Látigo

**Chise --------------- **Sureste -------------------- Vivo ------------ Ella es un arma

**Shuji --------------- **Sureste --------------------- Vivo ----------- Chise es su arma

**Sailors -------------- **Este --------------------- 4 Vivos ----------------- Nada

**Chicos Lyoko ----- **Este --------------------- 3 Vivos ----------------- Nada

**Génesis ----------- **Noreste --------------------- Vivo ----------------- Garras

**Mario Raúl ------- **Noreste ---------------------- Vivo ------------------ Nada

**Yoh ----------------- **Norte ----------------------- Vivo ------------------ Nada

**Anna --------------- **Norte ----------------------- Vivo ------------------- Nada

Mientras tanto, al noreste del bosque…

Mario Raúl sale confiado de la base. Frente a él está el majestuoso bosque, como un enorme mar verde. A su lado escucha una voz que menciona su nombre. Al voltear…

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_-------------------Estado----------Lugar------------------Día_**

**Mario Raúl -------- **Muerto -------- Entrada al bosque --------------- 1

Muerto a los tres minutos de haber iniciado el juego "Sangre"…

4 horas después…

Este del bosque, faldas del cerro…

Luz-cero se encontraba a las faldas de un cerro observando hacia arriba. Ya iba a comenzar a escalar cuando sintió un abrazo sin sentimiento y un frío metal en su cuello.

- Hasta luego, preciosa- dijo una voz en su oído. Cerró los ojos esperando el final cuando… volteó al oír que algo caía tras de sí. Detrás de ella estaba Goke con su guadaña observando algo en el piso.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:****_-------------------Estado------------Lugar-------------------Día_**

**_Sailor 2 --------- Muerto ------- Faldas del cerro -------------- 1_**

- Aquí sobran las amenazas- dijo Goke con expresión de "pobre diablo"…

Final del día 1

Palabras de El satélite:

Sólo dos muertos en el primer día. Los shamanes salieron juntos de la base, atravesando el río se encontraron con Raven, la cual, aunque teniendo arma, decidió huir. Las sailors restantes subieron al cerro encontrándose un GPS. Los chicos Lyoko se asentaron en las faldas del cerro, al otro lado de donde las sailors se encontraban. Ulrich encontró la katana de Sailor 2. Chise y Shuji caminaron peligrosamente por los límites del bosque al Este, hasta llegar a la escuela abandonada. Los mexicanos, excepto Génesis y Raven, se reunieron en el baño, en medio del bosque; de ahí partieron juntos hacia el hospital abandonado. Sissi, al ser expulsada por los chicos Lyoko caminó por la orilla del río, cuidándose de no ser vista por los mexicanos. Génesis sigue caminando. Raven se refugia en la copa de los árboles. Raziel ha sido identificado, y está asentado a la orilla del mar, al noroeste.

12:00 am.

Una cruda música anuncia el fin del primer día y el comienzo de un breve descanso, para quien pueda cobrar el sueño.


	3. Día 2

**Día 2**

Palabras de El satélite:

Katmai y Moisés se encuentran caminando, al norte del lago, a punto de encontrarse con los shamanes.

Katmai caminaba con temor entre los espesos árboles y arbustos del bosque. A su lado, Moisés se preparaba para defenderse y defenderla como pudiera si algo llegaba a pasar. La chica sostenía firmemente su espada, mirando hacia todos lados. Al voltear al frente se encuentran cara a cara con los shamanes, los cuales de inmediato alzaron las manos, pues no tenían armas. Katmai suspiró aliviada y dejó de apuntarles con la punta de su arma. Antes de poder decir que iban en son de paz, alguien saltó de entre los arbustos y se abalanzó sobre Yoh. Goke e Yoh comenzaron a golpearse, los otros chicos ya iban a separarlos cuando Anna volteó hacia Katmai para exigirle que calmara a su primo, pero con un movimiento tan brusco que Katmai se sobresaltó…

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_---------------Estado ------------- Lugar ------------- Día_**

**Anna --------- **Muerto ------------- Noroeste del lago ------------ 2

Todos quedaron petrificados. Katmai soltó la espada y se llevó las manos a la boca. Tamao jaló a Horo-Horo del brazo y echó a correr sin dirección alguna a causa del terror. Goke se separó de Yoh, recogió la espada del piso y la puso de nuevo en manos de su prima.

- Necesitas algo con qué defenderte. Esto se trata de matar o dejar que te maten- jaló a su anonadada prima y a su amigo del brazo y se alejó de ahí, dejando a un petrificado Yoh con Anna en sus brazos.

- ¿Y dónde está tu arma?- preguntó Katmai cuando al fin pudo hallar voz.

- No era justo atacarlos con mi guadaña si ellos estaban totalmente indefensos.

- ………

Este del bosque…

Odd caminaba en busca de un arma. Oyó una pisada tras de él, y al voltear vio un brillo metálico yendo directamente a su cabeza. Ágilmente lo esquivó y sin ver quién era, le asestó un buen golpe en la cara. Se trataba de Sailor 3. Al impacto del golpe recibido, el trasvesti soltó el sartén que llevaba en las manos. Odd lo tomó con ira y golpeó a la sailor en la cabeza. Quedando hincada y atontada, la sailor sólo sintió unas heladas manos alrededor de su cabeza.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_--------------- Estado ------------- Lugar ------------- Día_**

**Sailor 3 -------- **Muerto ----------------- Este ---------------------- 2

Mitzi camina entre los árboles, la vegetación se hace cada vez menos densa. Siente en su cara la fresca brisa del mar. Se aproxima al último árbol y se asoma tras él con temor. Frente a ella está Raziel, observando las olas del mar. El devorador de almas voltea hacia ella y entrecierra los luminosos ojos. La chica suelta un grito de terror y echa a correr lo más rápido que puede.

Minutos después…

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado ------------ Lugar ------------- Día_**

**Mitzi ---------- **Muerto --------------- Noroeste ------------------- 2

Suroeste del bosque, hospital abandonado…

- Jenny ¿podrías pasarme esa cosa por favor?

- Claro Goke, pero entendería qué es lo que me pides si llamaras a esa "cosa" por su nombre.

- Oh, pues. Hay un tubo por allá, necesito afilar mi guadaña.

- Toma.

- Gracias.

- ……………

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Pues qué más? Estamos atrapados en un bosque en medio de la nada, intentado sobrevivir a toda costa, aún si eso signifique que debemos matar a nuestros propios amigos para lograrlo- dijo la chica con los ojos húmedos- Y lo único que me he estado preguntando es si podremos salir vivos de aquí…- Jenny comenzó a llorar. Goke miró un momento su arma. Luego se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes, nada malo va a sucederte. Te prometo que te protegeré a toda costa- Jenny le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

- Gracias…

Este del bosque, faldas del cerro…

- ……………

- ¿Qué sucede, Yumi?- preguntó Ulrich a su amiga.

- ¿No crees que fuimos demasiado crueles al abandonar a Sissi a su suerte?

- ¿No crees que ya es demasiado cruel estar aquí tratando de sobrevivir de tus propios amigos?- replicó Ulrich fríamente. Yumi sólo asintió y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hey, chicos, miren qué acabo de encontrar!- Odd llegó a donde se encontraban, con una sonrisa enorme y un par de cuchillos en sus manos.

- ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó su amigo tomando uno de los enormes cuchillos que más bien parecían machetes.

- Pensé que me estaba guiando con el mapa que encontramos, pero más falso no podía ser. Lo tiré porque no servía, pero pude encontrar el camino de regreso. Cruzando el río hay un peñasco, en la cima hay una cabaña abandonada. Ahí estaban.

- ¿No encontraste nada más?

- Salí rápido porque no quería toparme con nadie… un momento¿qué es eso?- los chicos retrocedieron al ver que del suelo emergía una sombra negra y cuadrada, la cual se detuvo en determinado momento. Por los altavoces se escuchó la voz de Xana.

_- Buenas tardes, mis queridos concursantes, ahora les informaré sobre las zonas de peligro. Estas zonas abarcarán 1 Km. cuadrado, y recuerden que se convierten automáticamente en límite del bosque, así que si se encuentran en una de ellas, El satélite los eliminará si permanecen ahí por más de cuatro minutos- _la sombra cuadrada frente a los muchachos, que en realidad se trataba de una pantalla, se iluminó y apareció un mapa. En él se pintaron de rojo tres cuadrados en el área del bosque.

- Genial, no hay de qué preocuparse, no estamos en peligro- dijo el rubio a sus amigos con alivio.

Génesis iba caminando sin prestarle mayor atención a las palabras de la supercomputadora.

_- El día de hoy, las zonas de peligro son las siguientes: los límites del noroeste, los límites del este y la entrada a la base. Recuerden que sólo tienen cuatro minutos para salir de las zonas de peligro, o serán la comida de los buitres. ¡Chao!- _dijo Xana alegremente y su voz dejó de escucharse. Génesis volteó hacia atrás. A lo lejos, pero muy lejos, se veía la base de operaciones, sobre un enorme peñasco. Se encogió de hombros. De pronto una luz que surgió de la nada la bañó por completo. Alzó los brazos al cielo, como esperando un milagro.

- ¡Por fin¡Ya me voy!- gritó la chica al aire. Por los altavoces se escuchó una voz de mujer.

_- ¡Peligro¡Peligro¡Peligro!_

- ¿Eh?- la muchacha reaccionó. Cerró los ojos y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya se encontraba rodeada completamente de agua. Sacó la cabeza a la superficie. Los altavoces ya no sonaban y la luz había desaparecido. Suspiró. El agua cristalina le llamó la atención. Bajo ella había uno enorme objeto de color negro. Génesis sonrió maliciosamente al ver de lo que se trataba.

Sur del bosque, hospital abandonado…

- Menos mal, no estamos cerca de una zona de peligro- comentó Korn-olio a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga Mitzi?- preguntó un desinteresado Goke a su prima Katmai.

- No lo sé, la verdad no me importa, me caía mal. El que realmente me preocupa es Mario Raúl, no lo hemos visto desde que salimos de la base- Luz-cero se acercó a su prima y le codeó el brazo. Katmai la empujó y los demás chicos le siguieron el juego a Luz-cero burlándose de Katmai. Moisés cruzó los brazos de celos. Al voltear a la pantalla se quedó petrificado. En la pantalla se leía:

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_----------------- Estado --------------- Lugar ------------ Día_**

**Mario Raúl ------- **Muerto -------------- Entrada al bosque ---------- 1

**Sailor 2 ---------- **Muerto -------------- Faldas del cerro -------------- 1

**Anna ------------ **Muerto -------------- Noroeste del lago ------------- 2

**Sailor 3 --------- **Muerto -------------- Faldas del cerro --------------- 2

**Mitzi ------------ **Muerto ------------------ Noroeste -------------------- 2

Eh, Katmai, creo que ya encontré a tus amigos- dijo Moisés con pena.

- Hey, Katmai, ven a ver esto- llamó una impactada Jenny. Katmai y sus primos se acercaron a la pantalla. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica. Después de unos segundos, la imagen en la pantalla desapareció y el aparato quedó dividido en dos. Los chicos voltearon a ver a su prima, la cual arrojó su espada al suelo y se alejó corriendo de ahí. Moisés se apresuró a seguirla.

Oeste del bosque, Cabaña abandonada…

La vista de Tamao se tiñó de rojo. Las estadísticas no mentían. Su amiga en verdad estaba muerta. La "señorita Anna" se había ido. Golpeó la pantalla con un puño y comenzó arrojar todo lo que había en la cabaña abandonada. El odio la consumía por dentro, y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder vengarse de esa tal Katmai. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Ya iba darse la vuelta y golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver que era Horo-Horo. Abrazó al chico y comenzó a sollozar. Estuvo unos minutos así.

- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de que nada malo te pase.

- Sniff, sniff…

- Ya debemos irnos de aquí, hay que evitar estar en un solo sitio mucho tiempo.

- Los jóvenes salieron de la cabaña. En su camino vieron una silueta que caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Horo abrazó a Tamao, temiendo que los atacaran. Los tres chicos quedaron frente a frente, con las manos en alto. Horo y Tamao bajaron las manos y suspiraron aliviados al ver que se trataba de Sissi y que ella tampoco tenía arma.

- H-hola, Sissi. ¡Qué susto nos diste!- dijo Tamao a la muchacha.

- S-sí, ustedes también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar con Ulrich y los demás?- le preguntó Horo. Sissi se volteó y les dio la espalda.

- Ellos no quieren saber nada de mí. Y yo tampoco de ellos.

- Ah, claro. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- le dijo la pelirrosada.

- Muchas gracias.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los límites del suroeste.

Norte del bosque…

- Está bien, quédatelo. Sólo recuerda que no se admiten cadáveres en la recepción- los militares se alejan.

Un lloroso Yoh, junto al cuerpo tieso y frío de Anna, empieza a cavar un hoyo con sus manos desnudas. Como un autómata, con la mirada perdida y maldiciendo a la chica que le había arrebatado a su prometida, lo único que recorría su mente era la escena del momento de su muerte. No le importaba en lo absoluto estar arriesgadamente cerca de una zona de peligro. Al otro lado de la zona de peligro, El satélite iluminaba a alguien, lo cual tampoco le importó.

Este del bosque, faldas del cerro…

Sailor 1 se despertó sobresaltada. Su GPS sonaba insistentemente. Al verlo notó que uno de los chicos Lyoko caminaba en dirección de donde ella estaba, junto con Sailor Mercurio.

- ¡Mercurio¡Mercurio¡Despierta!

- ¿Shadhf?

- ¿Qué?

- Shdetjch…

- ¿Qué?

- Que qué pasahdnfjru…

- Ya estuvo, despiértate si no quieres que te deje aquí.

- Está bien, está bien, pero ¿qué pasa?

- Alguien viene y nosotras estamos indefensas.

- De acuerdo, vámonos.

Yumi y Ulrich estaban sentados junto a un árbol, se abrazaron para soportar el frío.

- ¿A dónde crees que haya ido Odd?- preguntó la japonesa a su compañero.

- Dijo que iba a vigilar en los alrededores, espero que no tarde mucho- contestó Ulrich y apretó con más fuerza la katana que tenía en la mano, también abrazó con más fuerza a la chica, como queriendo protegerla. Yumi se sonrojó ante esto- "Lo hago ahora o no lo hago nunca, lo hago ahora o no lo hago nunca"- pensaba el castaño para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yumi al sentir que Ulrich se ponía tenso.

- Yumi…- comenzó a decir con voz ronca- Yo…

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó por segunda vez la chica, y se puso de rodillas para mirarlo a los ojos. Ulrich se perdió en esas negras profundidades.

- Mira Yumi, voy a hacer algo y después tú puedes golpearme, patearme o lo que quieras, pero permíteme hacerlo- Yumi lo miró confusa. En un momento, sus bocas se juntaron en un tierno beso. Ulrich se separó de ella esperando cualquier cosa; se esperaba que lo golpeara, que lo rechazara, con muchísima suerte quizás hasta le correspondiera, pero jamás supuso lo que vino a continuación. Yumi se quedó anonadada por un momento, luego muchas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ulrich estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando su cara se volteó a causa de una cachetada. Puso una mano en su mejilla.

- ¡Ulrich, eres un tonto!- dijo Yumi- Tantos años juntos en la escuela, y tardaste tanto… ¿Por qué aquí¿Por qué ahora?- el que se quedó petrificado esta vez fue el chico.

- Yumi, yo…- la chica se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. Ulrich le correspondió gustoso. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que su amigo llegaba en ese momento.

- "Vaya, ya era hora"- pensó Odd para sus adentros y sonrió con satisfacción. Comenzó a cantar- ¡Yumi y Ulrich, se quieren, se aman, se besan bajo un árbol¡Lalalala!- la pareja se separó de inmediato, completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Odd!- gritó Ulrich.

- ¡Se quieren, se aman, se besan bajo un árbol¡Lalalala!- el castaño comenzó a perseguir a su amigo, con la cara encendida. Yumi los observó divertida y rió.

- Las sailors caminaban tranquilamente, pues el GPS no informaba de nadie más que ellas en 1 km. cuadrado. Frente a ellas vieron una caseta de madera que despedía un lindo olor a desechos orgánicos.

- Disculpa, Sailor 1, creo que debo desechar ya sabes qué- con asco, Mercurio entró al baño. La otra sailor se quedó a esperarla.

Mientras tanto…

Yoh, iba caminando como autista pensando sólo en vengarse de Katmai. Se topó con un enorme, pero delgado, tronco de madera. Lo levantó con furia. Debajo de él descubrió un rollo de papel de baño.

- ¿¿¿¿¿………????? Como sea¡Katmai, prepárate, porque me vengaré!- gritó el chico al aire, con el tronco en alto. Lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas sollozando.

Sailor 1 se sobresaltó al escuchar algunos golpes dentro de la caseta. Se acercó preocupada.

- ¿Mercurio¿Qué sucede?

- ……………

- ¿Mercurio?

- …………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO HAY PAPEL!!!!!!!!!!

Xana estaba riendo como loca cuando vio por una pantalla que Yoh estaba junto al rollo de papel, y que la Sailor Mercurio estaba dentro del baño.

- ¿No creyeron que esto fuera fácil, o sí?

- Centro del bosque, final del día 2…

Raven caminaba sin preocupación. Detrás de ella, el río se oía cada vez más lejano. Frente a ella logró distinguir unas pequeñas luces blancas entre los frondosos árboles del bosque. Se acercó a ellas sigilosamente. La luna, que en ese momento estaba cubierta por una espesa nube, fue saliendo poco a poco, hasta que su luz iluminó por completo la alta figura da Raziel. La chica se puso en guardia. El espectro pareció sonreír.

- Vaya, vaya, creo mi alimento vino solo hacia mí- dijo Raziel con burla. El devorador se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a despedazarla con sus garras. Raven cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dio un latigazo hacia el frente. No sintió llegar el ataque de su oponente. Abrió los ojos. Raziel estaba a dos escasos metros de ella, mirando sorprendido su brazo. En él estaba enredado el látigo de Raven. Cuando el ex-vampiro se recuperó, rió con satisfacción y atrajo a Raven hacia sí usando el látigo. La petrificada chica no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y sólo sintió que era levantada del piso y su cuello ser apretado sin piedad.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_-----------Estado _**

**Raven----- **Herido

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró dar otro latigazo. Raziel la dejó caer y retrocedió un poco. La capa con la que cubría su rostro había sido desgarrada. Volteó hacia Raven con furia, pero al darse cuenta, la chica ya no estaba. Se alejó furibundo de ahí. Raven dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se relajó al saber que ya no estaba en peligro. Agradeció su habilidad adquirida para subir a los árboles.

Sailor 1 estaba medio adormilada esperando a Mercurio. Se le ocurrió ver su GPS para ver si nadie además de ellas estaba cerca. Toda la modorra se le fue de golpe cuando se percató de que su aparato sólo la identificaba a ella en esa zona.

- ¿Mercurio?

Los altavoces se encendieron. De ellos comenzó a sonar una música por demás aburrida y triste. Era la hora del "descanso". Sailor 1 miró con miedo su GPS y se alejó corriendo de ahí.


	4. Día 3

**Día 3**

Sailor 1 caminaba confusa. El aparato que llevaba en manos sólo la identificaba a ella, lo cual no la calmaba en absoluto. Los truenos que se oían a lo lejos la desalentaban aún más. Una gota de agua cayó en la pantalla de su GPS. Se apresuró a limpiarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se le cayó el cielo encima. Una tormenta se desató de repente y sin previo aviso. La imagen en la pantalla de su aparato comenzó a fallar. La sailor lo golpeó y la imagen se restauró. Siguió caminando. Un movimiento en los árboles la sobresaltó. Miró su aparato. Según éste, ella estaba sola en esa zona. Otro movimiento la desconcertó más. El aparato seguía sin marcar nada. La sailor miraba hacia todos lados con desconcierto. Una sombra se movía a un lado y a otro de los árboles.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?- sintió que algo le travesaba el vientre. Se tocó y miró su mano. Las gotas de lluvia diluyeron la sangre en ella- Diablos, creo que estoy sangrando. Me siento mal, creo que…

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

_-------------------** Estado **---------------------** Lugar **---------------------** Día**_

**Sailor 1** -------- Muerto -------------- Centro del bosque -------------- 3

Suroeste del bosque…

Horo-Horo, Tamao y Sissi, miraban las furiosas olas del mar impactados. Tal parecía que una mega tormenta se acercaba. Al horizonte del mar se veían caer rayos enormes.

- Hay que encontrar refugio- dice Sissi. Horo la toma del brazo.

- No hay necesidad de escondernos. Además, es obvio que alguien más se va a refugiar bajo techo. Buena oportunidad para matarnos…

- De acuerdo, pero de todos modos yo me tengo que ir para buscar un arma. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con mis "amiguitos"…- dijo Sissi entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Nos vemos luego!- se alejó corriendo sin esperar respuesta.

Mercurio se acercó al cadáver de su "amiga". Sacó la flecha que estaba clavada en su estómago y la guardó. Recogió el GPS que la otra sailor aún tenía en la mano. Lo arrojó al ver que no servía. Después de unos segundos de silencio, detrás de ella escuchó el crujir del aparato al ser pisado. Volteó y se encontró de frente con Raziel. Bajó su arma.

- Menos mal que eres tú y no uno de esos mocosos que andan regados por ahí- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Aunque fueras alguien más, yo te mataría- dijo el espectro sorprendido de que le dirigieran la palabra. La sailor negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero negociar contigo. Déjame ser tu aliada, y yo te daré las almas que quieras sin que tengas que moverte.

- Lo que tú quieres es un guardaespaldas, no un aliado- dice el devorador entrecerrando sus luminosos ojos- Además, aunque aceptara serlo¿para qué¿Para que al final me traiciones como a tu amigo? Será mejor que te destruya aquí mismo- Mercurio se quedó muda. Al ver que Raziel daba un paso hacia ella, sin pensarlo accionó su ballesta. La flecha quedó clavada en uno de los ojos del devorador, que gritó furioso. La sailor aprovechó esto para echar a correr.

Sur del bosque…

Katmai iba maldiciendo a todos sus compañeros mientras caminaba bajo la tormenta, vigilando la zona del hospital.

- "Malditos, malditos compañeros, me mandan sola bajo la tormenta, maldito el que haya matado a mis amigos, maldito…"- tropieza- ¡Maldita cosa¡Hasta tú me friegas!- pateó le que creyó que era una piedra, pero que luego se dio cuenta era algo mucho más grande y que estaba enterrado- "¿Pero qué…?"- removió un poco el lodo y se percató de que había una enorme caja de metal enterrada bajo ella- "Jeje, creo que necesitaré ayuda de 'los malditos'…"- pensó y se apresuró a volver al hospital con sus amigos.

Oeste del bosque…

El cabello de la chica escurría a raudales. Una fuerte ventisca hizo que algunas enredaderas que estaban a un lado de ella se movieran.

- "¿Qué es eso? Hay algo escondido ahí"- Sissi se aproximó con precaución a lo que parecía ser un hueco en la base del peñasco donde estaba la cabaña abandonada. Removió las ramas y entró en la pequeña cueva- "Menos mal que aquí está seco"- un rayo iluminó la pequeña estancia. Por unos segundos le pareció ver algo tirado en el suelo. Un segundo rayo iluminó de nuevo el lugar dejando ver el objeto que yacía en el piso. Sissi corrió y se arrodilló junto a él, lo tomó y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- casi tuvo que gritar Korn para hacerse oír por encima de la tormenta.

- ¡Si lo supiera no los habría llamado, wey!- gritó Katmai. Por los altavoces de todas partes se comenzó a escuchar una especie de ópera anunciando el fin del descanso- ¡Ya estuvo, ayúdenme!- los otros chicos se apresuraron a ayudarla a desenterrar la caja de metal. Después de muchos esfuerzos, pujidos y quejidos, lograron cargarla y llevarla hacia al hospital.

- Yo te hago el paro, primis- dice Goke- Me quedo contigo a hacer guardia.

- Vaya, al menos alguien por aquí es amable- le contesta Katmai. Ambos caminan platicando acerca de lo que puede contener la caja- Ya se encargarán de abrirla- detrás de ellos escuchan unos acelerados pasos. Goke se apresura a ponerse en guardia, pero al voltear sólo vio cómo alguien se estrellaba contra su prima- ¡QUITATE, $&#$ (piiip)!- grita la chica enojada empujando a ese alguien. Se trataba de Sailor Mercurio, la cual alzó los brazos al ver que Goke la amenazaba con su guadaña.

- ¡No me hagan nada¡No me hagan nada!

- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- pregunta Katmai sin pizca de amabilidad y apuntándole también con la punta de su espada.

- ¡Por favor ayúdenme!

- ¿A qué?- dice Goke con recelo.

- ¡Por favor, necesito refugio!- les suplica Mercurio.

- Lo pensaré, pero primero deja tu arma- le dice Katmai. La sailor asiente y deja caer su ballesta. Los chicos cruzan miradas y bajan sus armas.

- De acuerdo, puedes venir al hospital con nosotros- dice el muchacho. La sailor baja la mirada.

- Creo que ya no, pero gracias de todas maneras. Perdón por molestarlos- los jóvenes ponen cara interrogativa. La sailor se desplomó frente a ellos con un hilo de sangre corriendo de su cuello.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

_**----------------- Estado --------------- Lugar ------------ Día**_

**Mercurio** ----------- Muerto ---------------- Sur del bosque ------------ 3

_Equipo de las sailors destruido. Primer equipo destruido_

Goke y Katmai soltaron un grito. Al voltear al frente ven una silueta y sueltan otro grito. Cruzan miradas y sueltan otro grito. Un rayo iluminó a Raziel, el cual miraba con satisfacción y moviendo la cabeza negativamente el cuerpo inerte de la sailor.

- Vaya, vaya, y al final resultaste ser una doble cara- exclamó el devorador. Los primos se ponen en guardia.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta Katmai amenazándolo con su espada y reflexiona un poco- ¿Acaso era tu aliada?

- ¿Y qué si lo era? Ella traicionó a su amiga- le contesta Raziel inocentemente- Dime¿qué hay de malo en matar¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia los muchachos, los cuales hicieron lo mismo alejándose de él.

Sin resistirlo más, Goke lo ataca con su guadaña.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Primera batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel -------- **En batalla

**Goke --------- **En batalla

**Katmai ------- **En batalla

El devorador detiene el arma antes de que llegue a hacerle daño. Suelta una fría risa. Empuja la guadaña golpeando a Goke en el estómago con el otro extremo. El chico queda arrodillado. Katmai aprovecha para abalanzarse sobre Raziel, el cual la esquiva con gran agilidad, se pone detrás de ella y le da una patada. La mira caer con complacencia. El filo de la guadaña de Goke aparece al frente suyo. Detrás de él, el muchacho no lo piensa demasiado y hace un corte en su brazo.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Primera batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel --------- **Herido

El espectro entrecierra los ojos y voltea hacia el chico, el cual sonríe con burla. Raziel da un gran salto quedando detrás de él. Antes de que logre reaccionar, ya Goke tiene las garras de Raziel en su pecho.

- Dime, pequeño¿qué hay de malo en matar¿Qué matar no es divertido¿Qué no una vida humana vale simplemente eso, una vida?- susurra el devorador en su oído.

- Ja, estás demente- contesta Goke mirando al frente.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Primera batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Goke ---------- **Herido

El joven cayó de rodillas al piso jadeando, con una mano sobre su pecho. Por lo menos su guadaña también había logrado alcanzar a su oponente. Raziel miró su sangre azul escurrir por su pecho y su hombro. Volteó hacia atrás para ver a la chica.

- Ah, mira, y yo que pensaba que los muertos no podían volver a morir- Katmai le clavó su espada en el pecho lo más profundamente que pudo. Raziel bufó exasperado y con una de sus garras fue sacando poco a poco el arma. Katmai se quedó petrificada. Cuando toda la hoja de la espada estaba fuera de su cuerpo, Raziel arrojó arma y chica lejos de él. Goke, desde el piso, aún trató de levantar su guadaña, pero Raziel la pisó inmovilizándolo. Katmai ya se le acercaba por detrás, pero el espectro volteó rápidamente con una de sus garras en alto.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Primera batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Katmai -------- **Herido

La chica soltó su espada por un momento y se sostuvo el brazo. La lluvia limpiaba la sangre que manaba de él. Katmai lo miró con odio. Raziel se volteó hacia el cielo como si nada al escuchar que lo altavoces se encendían. Los muchachos aprovecharon esto y cuando se dio cuenta, Raziel tenía la guadaña de Goke y la espada de Katmai en el cuello aprisionándolo. No le prestó atención.

_- Buenos días, queridos concursantes. El día de hoy, las zonas de peligro son las siguientes: los límites del oeste, los límites del sureste, el centro del bosque…- _se oye decir la voz de Xana.

- Ya estuvo, Raziel, ya valiste- dice Goke con satisfacción. Raziel entrecierra los ojos.

_- Ah, y los límites del sur. ¡Que tengan un buen día!- _los chicos quedan petrificados. Raziel empuja las armas librándose de ellas y con increíble agilidad sube a un árbol cercano.

- ¡Nos vemos del otro lado!- grita el devorador alejándose y soltando una escalofriante risa.El satélite ilumina a los muchachos.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Primera batalla del concurso. Ningún muerto._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel --------- **Herido

**Goke ---------- **Herido

**Katmai -------- **Herido

- ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Y no precisamente Xana- dice Goke mirando hacia arriba- Eso me pasa por hablar.

- ¡Pues más te va a pasar si te quedas parado como idiota!- grita Katmai jalando a su primo del brazo. Ambos echaron a correr como nunca en su vida. Por los altavoces se escuchó una voz de mujer.

_- ¡Peligro¡Peligro¡Peligro!_

- ¡Carajo, ya escuchamos, no hay necesidad de que nos lo recuerdes!- grita Goke. Siguieron corriendo por un buen rato hasta que se percataron de que la luz había desaparecido.

- Nos… salvamos…-dijo Katmai tratando de recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Goke sonrió un momento y se desplomó, se desmayó, se desvaneció, se cayó- ¿Goke¡Goke¡GOKE!

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_------------------ Estado_ **

**Goke --------- **Herido. Estado crítico

Este del bosque, faldas del cerro…

- ¡Hey, chicos! Parece que ya va a dejar de llover- Yumi se asomó de entre las rocas donde estaba oculta. Sólo unas cuantas gotas de agua cayeron en su cabeza. Las nubes que quedaban en el cielo fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco dando paso a un precioso amanecer que apenas comenzaba. Yumi, Ulrich y Odd salieron de su escondite. El chico rubio aspiró profundamente.

- ¡Qué bien se siente estar fuera de ahí!

- Oigan muchachos, vengan a ver esto- Ulrich miraba con curiosidad la pantalla que estaba junto a ellos.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Primera batalla del concurso. Ningún muerto._

**Estadística:**

**_------------- Estado _**

**Raziel** --------- Herido

**Goke** ---------- Herido

**Katmai** -------- Herido

- ¿Primera batalla?- preguntó Yumi- ¿Quiere decir que habrá más?

- Bien, los concursantes hacen alianzas. Así que no dudo que habrá más de una- contestó Ulrich.

- Bueno, como sea- dijo Odd encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Creen que Jeremie está buscando la manera de ayudarnos?- inquirió inocentemente. Yumi y Ulrich cruzaron miradas.

**Mientras tanto…**

- ¡Aelita, ya eres real! Aelita, te amo- dice Jeremie con los ojos de estrellita.

- ¡Oh, Jeremie, yo también te amo!- contesta Aelita.

° Kiss ° Kiss °

**Volviendo con los chicos Lyoko…**

- Sí, debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros- dice Yumi pensativa.

- En este preciso instante debe estar buscando la manera de adentrarse en el disco duro de Xana- dice Ulrich. Los tres asienten.

- Mmm… eso espero- dice Odd. Delante de él aparece la sombra alargada de alguien- "Mmm, qué silueta tan sexy…"- piensa- ¿Pero qué…?- voltea hacia arriba a ver de quién proviene la silueta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntan sus amigos. Miran en dirección hacia donde el rubio lo hace. En el árbol hay una chica que los mira fijamente. Sonríe y salta quedando de frente a ellos. Se aproxima unos pasos sin dejar de sonreír. Odd se pone delante de sus amigos.

- Ustedes váyanse, yo me hago cargo de la chica sexy.

- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Yumi preocupada. Su amigo asiente y su novio (ahora sí), la jala del brazo para echar a correr. La chica desconocida va a ir hacia ellos, pero Odd se pone frente a ella.

- No, si quieres pelear con ellos…- dice el chico sacando los cuchillos que había encontrado- primero conmigo, preciosa- la chica alza una ceja- Y por cierto¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- Déjame recordar- dice pensativa- Nunca te lo dije.

- Pues este es un buen momento¿sabes?- le contesta el chico sonriente.

- Pues apréndetelo antes de morir: Génesis.

- Muy bien, Génesis. Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir perjudicada, linda- Odd le arroja uno de los cuchillos, el cual pasa peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Génesis y queda clavado en un árbol detrás de ella.

- Muy bien, muy bien, si quieres pelear, hagámoslo- dice poniendo delante de ella sus manos en posición felina, las cuales están cubiertas por guantes con garras de metal.

- Jeje, me encantan las chicas rudas- dice Odd poniéndose en guardia.

- Maldición, Goke, baja de peso, pesas un buen- dice Katmai arrastrando a su primo de un pie como puede. La chica pasa por encima de una raíz salida. La cabeza de su primo golpea contra ella- Uy, sonó hueco- dice Katmai en voz alta- ¡Te lo mereces por pesar!- ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del hospital. La patea sin ningún miramiento. Todos los ahí presentes voltean rápidamente, pero suspiran aliviados al verla. Korn, quien está muy ocupado tratando de abrir la dichosa caja de metal, se sobresalta. Detrás del umbral de la puerta aparece su prima, empapada. Su primo la mira un momento y vuelve a lo que estaba.

- Podrías ser más sutil¿sabes?- dice Korn con la vista clavada en el candado de la caja.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Pues tratando de abrir tu cajita.

- ¿Con un pasador?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- la chica bufa exasperada, desaparece un momento de la vista de todos, y después de unos segundos, entra con la guadaña de Goke en mano. Korn da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás asustado. Katmai corta el candado de la caja de un solo tajo.

- Ahí está tu madre esta, ahora ven a ayudarme- dice Katmai tirando la guadaña y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Mete a Goke a rastras. Todos los demás se acercan a ellos corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Luz preocupada arrodillándose junto a Goke.

- Un maldito desecho de vampiro nos atacó- Katmai le muestra su herida en el brazo. Jenny también se arrodilla junto a Goke y lo abraza llorando.

- ¡Goke!- Katmai la aparta con suavidad y le sonríe gentilmente a la muchacha. También sonriendo, mira significativamente a Luz.

- No te preocupes, él estará bien. Luz es una excelente enfermera- Luz le corresponde la sonrisa a su prima y le pide a Korn que le lleve todo lo que necesita para curar a Goke. Jenny observa al chico alejarse. Cuando voltea hacia Katmai, se da cuenta de que su brazo estaba lleno de sangre.

- ¡Tú también estás herida!- exclama Jenny preocupada.

- No hay, problema, Goke necesita más atención- dice Katmai y da media vuelta. Al ir caminando, Korn la llama.

- ¡Hey, Katmai!

- ¿Qué hay primis?

- Dime¿qué carajo dice en la etiqueta de esta porquería?- dice mostrándole un botecito. Katmai alza una ceja.

- ¿"Anticonceptivos"?

- Exacto. ¡¿Para qué chin$&#$ queremos esto?!- Katmai voltea hacia la mesa donde están todos los medicamentos.

- Tranquilo, wey. A lo mejor era por si alguien estaba urgido y de repente le daba la calentura. Mira, ahí hay alcohol y vendas, llévaselas a Luz- sin esperar respuesta, sale por la puerta trasera del hospital, sin darse cuenta de que Moisés iba tras ella.

- Gracias, primis- dice Luz recibiendo las cosas que Korn le ofrece. La chica desgarra la camisa de su otro primo. Después de unos momentos de estar limpiando la herida de Goke, Luz recuerda algo- Por cierto¿qué había en la caja?- Korn también parece recordar.

- Aún no lo sé, pero te mantendré informada- los que quedaban ahí, se dedicaron a sus propios asuntos.

Odd se abalanzó hacia Génesis con el cuchillo en alto. La chica lo esquiva con agilidad. El muchacho desclava el otro cuchillo del árbol.

- Vaya, eres buena.

- Mejor de lo que piensas- dice Génesis sonriente.

Por algunos minutos, lo único que se escucha es el sonido de metales golpeándose unos contra otros. Odd finalmente logra clavarle uno de sus cuchillos en el pecho. Génesis lo mira sorprendida y se desploma. El chico guarda sus cuchillos y da media vuelta.

- Qué lástima, era muy atractiva.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó una escalofriante risa detrás de él. Al voltear, ya Génesis se encontraba de pie nuevamente. El muchacho se queda estupefacto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- Jajajaja. Te dije que era mucho mejor de lo que pensabas- dice Génesis sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡El cuchillo te atravesó¡No puedes estar viva!- dice el chico sin salir de su asombro.

- Fíjate bien, estúpido libidinoso. Ni tu cuchillo ni yo tenemos sangre- la chica se abrió un poco la camisa. Odd abre mucho los ojos. Debajo de la camisa había una especie de chaleco negro.

- ¿Un chaleco antibalas?- dice Odd frunciendo el ceño y preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

- No sólo eso. Soy muy afortunada. Además me encontré esta preciosidad- con una mirada que indicaba que no se encontraba muy en sus casillas, Génesis extrajo algo de su espalda. Una especie de escopeta con la que apuntó a Odd, el cual se quedó petrificado- ¿Te gusta? Una Neostead de 9 mm. Y tendrás el privilegio de ser el sujeto con el que la estrene- el chico dio un paso hacia atrás. La pantalla que estaba junto a ellos se salpicó de sangre. Génesis guarda su arma satisfecha. Al ver la pantalla, suelta una carcajada.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_------------ Estado --------------- Lugar ---------------- Día_**

**Odd --------- Muerto ------------ Faldas del cerro ------------- 3**

Yumi y Ulrich iban corriendo tomados de la mano. Un estruendo resonó en el bosque.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Yumi se detuvo y puso atención- Espero que Odd esté bien- dijo con angustia.

- Nos prometió que nos vería después- trató de calmarla Ulrich, pero sin poder ocultar su propia preocupación- tiene que cumplir su promesa- el castaño la abrazó para reconfortarla. Sin poder contenerse, el chico capturó los labios de la japonesa. Un sonido entre algunos matorrales los hizo separarse enseguida. Sissi apareció de entre ellos, mirando a los chicos con un terrible odio.

- Vaya, vaya, "amiguitos". Se nota que en mi ausencia no perdieron el tiempo- dice Sissi con veneno en la voz.

- Sissi…

- Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes¿no, Ulrich querido?- Yumi se pone frente a su novio.

- Lo que quieras con él, conmigo- dice la japonesa. Voltea hacia el chico- Ve a ver cómo está Odd, yo me haré cargo de esto- le dice en voz baja.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, te amo.

- Yo también- los chicos se dan un ligero beso y Ulrich se va corriendo mirando a Sissi con desconfianza. Al ver esta escena, a Sissi la vista se le tiñe de rojo. Sin pensarlo más, se lanza contra Yumi tratando de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. La japonesa la esquiva sin problemas.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Yumi le da un codazo en el estómago, haciendo que quede de rodillas. Desde el piso, Sissi lanza una patada que logra derribarla. Se pone sobre ella y comienza a darle puñetazos en la cara.

- ¡Tú, maldita zorra¡Además de dejarme totalmente a mi suerte, me robas a Ulrich!- Yumi logra darle un golpe para quitársela de encima. Sissi saca algo de su bolsa. La japonesa se queda helada al ver de lo que se trata.

- S-Sissi. ¡No estás en pleno juicio!- dice sin despegarle la vista al objeto que la otra chica tenía en la mano- ¡Este juego te atrofió el cerebro¡Te volvió completamente loca!

- Todos estamos un poco locos, querida- dice Sissi con dulzura- Sólo que no nos damos cuenta. Además¿qué más esperabas si me dejaron completamente sola?- la chica sacó un encendedor de otro de sus bolsillos y encendió el trozo de dinamita que tenía en la mano. Se abalanzó sobre Yumi, y ambas cayeron al piso en una lucha con límite de tiempo. Sissi le metió la dinamita en la boca a su oponente y la inmovilizó por completo. Se inclinó un poco y le habló al oído.

- Esta es por todas las que me debes, estúpida. Y el próximo… será Ulrich- Yumi abrió mucho los ojos. Sissi se levantó y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Sudando frío, Yumi se sacó la dinamita de la boca. Lo que vio… fue lo último que vio.

- "Me lleva la…"

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado --------------- Lugar --------------- Día_**

**Yumi** ------------ Muerto -------------- Centro del bosque ------------- 3

Ulrich se detuvo en seco. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago que lo había dejado sin aire. Luego sintió un terrible escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda. Miró a su alrededor. Silencio. Después de unos segundos, se escuchó una especie de explosión que resonó fuertemente. El chico volvió sobre sus pasos con la más terrible angustia que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

Al despertar Goke, lo primero que ve son los rostros de Jenny y Luz-cero.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Goke.

Estás en el hospital, con tus amigos.

- El chico está tan débil que vuelve a desmayarse. Transcurridas varias horas, Goke todavía no reacciona.

- Goke… Goke…- escucha.

- "Esa voz… ¿quién es…?"- pregunta él- "Eres tú…"-pero no puede hablar.

- Goke, por favor despierta- dice la voz con un tono de preocupación- Necesito tu apoyo, Goke… por favor…

- "Pero estoy despierto¿no me escuchas?"- la voz comienza a llorar- "…Te prometí protegerte y debo cumplir"- a lo lejos se empieza a escuchar otra voz- "¿Qué pasa?"

- Está recayendo, dejó de respirar.

- "¿Pero qué pasa? Si yo estoy bien, me siento bien."

- Goke, no me dejes sola, me prometiste… no te rindas- dice la primera voz en un susurro, sollozando.

- "Lo intentaré… lo intentaré, no me debo rendir, lo prometí, no debo fallarle…"- Goke lucha contra la oscuridad. Intenta moverse, pero sin éxito; se percata de que físicamente no puede hacer nada, pero su mente puede ser la diferencia.

- Lo está logrando, está regresando… tu voz hizo la diferencia…- dice la segunda voz.

Goke comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos lentamente. En una imagen demasiado borrosa, logró distinguir tres caras mirándolo fijamente, y tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

- Korn, quítame tu jeta de encima. Y trágate una menta, apestas- dice Goke débilmente.

- Ja ja ja, yo todavía que me preocupo por ti y tú…- contestó Korn y se fue hacia una mesa al ver que ya su primo se encontraba bien. Jenny se abalanzó sobre Goke y lo abrazó.

- ¡Estás bien!

- Aaaaauch- se quejó el chico pero le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡Ay, perdón!- dijo la muchacha y se separó de él muy sonriente. Luz miraba a ambos igualmente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Goke le agradece todo con la mirada, y se irguió sobre la camilla en la que estaba acostado. Volteó hacia Korn, quien estaba muy entretenido tecleando algo en una computadora portátil.

- Oye, Korn.

- ¿Qué?- dice el chico sin despegarle la vista a la pantalla.

- Déjame revisar mi Messenger.

- Al rato, wey, estoy ocupado- de la computadora empieza a salir una canción de Korn (el grupo). Korn (el muchacho) se aloca. Los otros chicos se le quedan viendo un momento, Korn se calma y vuelve a lo que estaba. Goke mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Moisés limpia con cuidado la herida del brazo de Katmai. La chica aprieta los dientes para soportar el dolor. El muchacho se sonroja al sentirla tan cerca. La chica simplemente mira hacia el frente.

- Julieta…

- ¡Soy Katmai!- protesta rápidamente.

- De acuerdo, Katmai- dice Moisés rodando los ojos- Quería preguntarte algo…

- Es buen momento- dice Katmai sin voltear a verlo.

- ………… ¿Querías mucho a Mario Raúl?- si Katmai se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, no lo demostró.

- Sí- dijo simplemente, con voz apagada.

- ¿Cómo algo más que un amigo?- pregunta el chico tratando de ocultar sus celos. Katmai lo voltea a ver y aparta su brazo.

- ¿Y eso qué te importa?- Moisés se entristece.

- ¿Quieres decir que sí? Me percaté de tu reacción al ver la pantalla- dice con tristeza. La chica abre mucho los ojos.

- Mario Raúl era como mi hermano. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

- ¿Hermano¿De verdad?- a Moisés se le iluminan los ojos. Katmai suspira afirmando con la cabeza y deja que el chico termine de curarla. Mientras le venda el brazo, Moisés sonríe.

- Hay algo que debo decirte…- Katmai lo voltea a ver y alza una ceja.

Los muchachos observaban la pantalla, mientras Korn tecleaba cosas indescifrables.

- ¿De dónde te la robaste?- pregunta Goke.

- Venía en la caja- contesta Korn-olio.

- ¿Y qué haces?- inquiere Jenny.

- Estoy intentando entrar a la página oficial de Korn- Goke le da un zape- No es cierto, estoy intentando infiltrarme en la base de datos de El satélite- se oye un pitido proveniente de la computadora- ¡Por cierto, ya estoy adentro!- Luz, Goke y Jenny se inclinan más para ver mejor.

- ¿Y luego qué?- pregunta Luz.

- Voy a jackear el sistema- dice humedeciéndose los labios.

- ¿Si lo logras vamos a poder salir de aquí?- pregunta Jenny con ilusión.

- Todos juntos, querida, todos juntos…- dice Korn.

Chise se detuvo en seco sobresaltando a Shuji.

- ¿Sucede algo¿Hay alguien cerca?- pregunta el chico acercándose a ella.

- Jacker…- pronuncia Chise en voz baja.

- ¿Jacker?

- Alguien se logró infiltrar en la base de datos de El satélite. Creo que van a desconectarlo. Vamos con ellos. Están en el hospital abandonado.

- De acuerdo.

La chica tomó de la mano a su novio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente.

- Espera- Chise presta atención a su alrededor. Rápidamente jala a Shuji y ambos se meten debajo de una mesa. Una silueta pasa de largo el salón donde ellos están. Los dos suspiran aliviados.

- Vámonos de aquí- Shuji se levanta. Chise asiente y lo sigue.

Ulrich se sentía como en un torbellino que lo jalaba hacia el fondo de un infierno que nunca llegaba. Trataba de apartarle la vista al cuerpo que estaba frente a él.

- "No puede ser, no puede ser ella, ella me prometió que estaría bien, debe estar bien, esto sólo puede ser un sueño. Sí eso debe ser, un mal sueño del que me despertaré en cualquier momento" pensó Ulrich con desesperación. Se tapó los ojos con las manos para tratar de despertar. No lo hizo. Yumi seguía ahí, sin respirar, sin mirarlo, sin moverse.

El dolor vence al chico y lo hace caer de rodillas. El muchacho grita el nombre de Yumi tan fuertemente que se desgarra la garganta. Abraza los restos de la chica. A lo lejos ve acercarse a varios hombre uniformados militarmente. Los militares le arrebatan a Yumi de los brazos y se alejan tan rápido como habían llegado.

- ¡No¡¿Qué hacen¡No se la lleven¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!- se levanta del piso- ¡¡¡¡¡SISSI, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!!

Luz llega junto a Korn con un par de pistolas colgadas de la cintura.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta Korn al verla.

- Estaban en el sótano. No pienso usarlas, pero mis sables estaban medio inútiles- los chicos voltean rápidamente hacia la ventana al ver que aparece una luz repentina que se desvanece al instante.

- Eh, Luz¿podrías ir a ver?

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Porque tú tienes las pistolas.

- Ay, sí, para eso te las doy.

- No, no, así está bien, son tuyas. Haz algo bueno en tu vida.

- ¡Salvé a tu-nuestro inche primo!

- Eso no fue gran cosa.

- Mugre fresa-gay- dice Luz apuntándole con una de las pistolas- ya después me haré cargo de ti- se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta. La patea y apunta a los muchachos que estaban fuera. Éstos alzan las manos- ¿Quiénes fregados son ustedes¿A qué han venido?

- ¡No dispares¡Soy Chise y él es Shuji¡Venimos en paz, estamos desarmados!- dice Chise rápidamente. Shuji mira a su novia.

- Sí, claro, estamos desarmados- dice Shuji con un poco de burla.

- ¡Nel, que, vienen a matarnos¡Largo de aquí, largo, largo, fuchi!- dice Luz sin dejar de apuntarles.

- Tranquilita, chica- Katmai aparece sin que Luz se diera cuenta y hace que su prima baje sus armas. Aún con un poco de desconfianza, Luz le hace caso a su prima y deja de apuntarles a Chise y a Shuji. Katmai se dirige amablemente a los recién llegados- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Chise y Shuji bajaron las manos y suspiraron aliviados.

- Necesitamos refugio- dice Chise. Katmai asiente y le cede el paso. Los chicos entran en la pequeña estancia.

- Adelante, adelante, pónganse cómodos- Jenny los guía gentilmente hacia unas sillas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Luz. La pareja comenzó a relatar su estancia en la escuela y dijeron que habían salido de ahí por la presencia de un extraño. Pronto todos se tomaron confianza y comenzaron a bromear y a platicar como si se conocieran de hacía mucho tiempo. Chise se queda callada y voltea súbitamente hacia la puerta. Korn la mira confundido y hace lo mismo. La puerta cae repentinamente.

- Bienvenid… no mam…- Luz se queda con la palabra en la boca. Tras el umbral de la puerta aparece la alta y delgada figura del devorador de almas, el cual entrecierra los ojos. Sin que nadie pueda decir una palabra, se abalanza sobre Goke y lo levanta por el cuello.

- Maldito mocoso, vas a pagar muy caro haberte metido conmigo- Raziel levanta una de sus garras dispuesto a acabar con el muchacho, Luz reacciona casi sin pensarlo y le dispara al devorador. Él voltea hacia la chica y deja caer a Goke estrepitosamente. Jenny se acerca corriendo a él. Raziel avanza amenazadoramente hacia Luz, la cual le dispara nuevamente.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel -------- **En batalla

**Luz ----------- **En batalla

**Katmai ------- **En batalla

Las garras de Raziel chocan contra la espada de Katmai antes de lograr llegar a Luz.

- Ah, la otra mocosa de la que me voy a vengar- dice Raziel con burla mirando a Katmai. La chica voltea buscando a alguien aparte de Luz detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién¿Yo? Ah, sí, cuando quieras- dice Katmai también con burla. Raziel alza sus garras.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel -------- **En batalla

**Luz ----------- **En batalla

**Katmai ------- **En batalla

**Korn ---------- **En batalla

**Goke** **----------- **Porrista

La guadaña de Goke aparece frente a él. Korn era quien sostenía el arma. El chico se voltea hacia su primo herido.

- ¿Ves Goke? Así se hace.

- No te distraigas, wey- dice Goke. Korn cae a su lado a causa de una patada de Raziel- Idiota...

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_--------------- Estado_ **

**Korn ---------- **Noqueado

_Estúpido…_

Katmai y Luz están en guardia. Raziel salta detrás de ellas. Las chicas voltean. Rápidamente, Raziel toma las cabezas de ambas y las estrella contra sí. Las dos chicas caen al piso.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Luz ---------- **Noqueada

**Katmai ------- **Noqueada

_Otras…_

Raziel ve que algo pasa rozando al lado de su cabeza.

- Diablos, era más al centro- murmura Moisés.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel -------- **En batalla

**Moisés ------- **En batalla

_¿Cuánto durará…?_

Moisés alza el otro sable que tiene en su mano. Katmai sonríe desde el piso.

- Moisés¿y tus canicas?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- dice Moisés.

- Las que te dieron de arma, idiota.

- Ah, Luz me donó sus sables- Moisés arroja el otro sable en dirección a Raziel, el cual al mismo tiempo arrojó una silla al muchacho.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Moisés ------- **Noqueado

_La silla dio en el blanco, pero el sable no._

Raziel baja el sable que detuvo a mitad del vuelo hacia su cara y da media vuelta, como para irse. Detrás de una mesa, Chise empieza a brillar. Shuji se da cuenta de esto y le sujeta la mano.

- Tranquila Chise, si pierdes el control aquí, todos moriremos- Chise voltea a verlo y asiente. La luz desaparece.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso. Ningún muerto, sólo noqueados. Bola de tontos. Cuatro mexicanos y no pudieron contra un desecho de vampiro._

**Estadística:**

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Raziel ---------- **Ileso

**Luz ----------- **Noqueada

**Katmai ------- **Noqueada

**Korn --------- **Noqueado

**Moisés ------- **Noqueado

Jenny se da cuenta de que Raziel sujeta el arma de una manera diferente. El devorador voltea rápidamente y arroja el sable en dirección a Goke.

Palabras de El satélite:

_Segunda batalla del concurso._

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Jenny --------- **Herido

Jenny queda un momento de pie y luego cae de rodillas. Todos se petrifican. Raziel abre mucho los ojos y nuevamente da la vuelta para retirarse.

- Estúpida niña atravesada- ya nadie le hace caso y todos centran su atención en Jenny. Goke se hinca y la abraza. Jenny con mucho esfuerzo logra sacarse el sable del pecho.

- ¡Se suponía que yo te iba a proteger, no tú a mí!- dice Goke con los ojos húmedos. Jenny sonríe.

- Yo no quería que me protegieras, sólo quería estar contigo… hasta el final- la chica alza una mano y le acaricia una mejilla, Goke sostiene su mano.

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

**_-------------- Estado_ **

**Jenny --------- **Herido

**Goke ---------- **Lloroso

La mano de Jenny poco a poco va perdiendo fuerzas.

- Yo te…- sus ojos se cerraron.

- Jenny… Jenny… ¡Jenny¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!

Palabras de El satélite:

**Estadística:**

_**-------------- Estado --------------- Lugar ------------- Día**_

**Jenny** ----------- Muerto -------------------- Hospital ------------------- 3

Una cruda música comienza a sonar por los altavoces.


End file.
